true love
by shireen and courtney
Summary: mary sue-ish kinda girl meets her complete opposite and starts to fall for him. he falls for her too this isnt really a crossover- i cant seem to find the romance section... so here yeh go-
1. Adam

A/N= my friend shireen came up with the plot of the story so most of the credit goes to her!!!  
  
!&^$&*!^%()*()@*!)  
  
Hailie was a normal 16 yr old girl trying to live the perfect life, not that she didn't have most of that success already. She had good grades, faithful friends and a perfect family. what else could anyone ask for? But deep down Hailie felt like she needed more in her life and felt lonely. She was too afraid to confront her friends about that guy that everyone hated named Adam.  
  
He was an outcast and a jerk to everyone he came across, but Hailie knew there was some good to that cold hearted person everyone saw as an reject.  
  
"Hailie, I'm going to pair you up with Adam for this project." Mr. Gordon said in 4th period history class one day. Obviously, Hailie was so excited when she got paired up with Adam. But his reaction was very different. He was groaning at the thought of being with a very poplar, preppy and 'Mary sue-ish' kind of girl. Although . . . she was smart. 'Maybe I'll just sit back, relax and watch her labor through this stupid project.' Adam thought.  
Hesitantly, Adam got off his lazy skatin butt and waltzed over to Hailie. She was grinning and fidgeting nervously. 'Whats with the dork?' he thought. At first he seemed careless of what Hailie was saying, but then she just said the word "Taco" and he immediately jumped into the conversation. She asked him what he thought would be a good idea for the project and it turned out that he had a big imagination.  
  
The stupid annoying bell rang and Hailie took this as perfect timing to ask him for his phone number. Adam took her fragile arm and wrote his number clumsily on her tiny wrist. 'His hand is so cute!' Hailie's mind squealed.  
  
As the day went on Hailie couldn't stop thinking about Adam. "Is there something wrong with me?! How come I'm thinking about Adam so much? STOP IT HAILIE! You've got to focus on your work otherwise you'll never get anything done!" Hailie said to herself. When 6th period ended and everyone was busy walking through the halls getting reading to go the last class of the day, Adam saw Hailie, 'Wow she looks prettier than she did in 4th period. Is it the lighting or something?' he thought to himself. Then when he purposely passed her by, he managed to mumble out a "Hi". Hailie turned around nervously and said 'hi' back, smiling brightly.  
  
&!^%@)_)!*&%@*^!!)(%(*@&^  
  
Adam's friend, James, waited outside his newly fixed 1983 Volvo for him. "Hey man, what's shakin?" James said as he wiggled his fore and pinky fingers in front of his face. "Dude! You fixed Shelly!" He almost screamed, stroking the beat up orange car in awe.  
  
"So . . . I saw you talking with that babe in fourth period, dude. How'd it go?" James nudged and winked him while waiting at a stoplight.  
  
"She likes tacos!!! AND bacon!"  
  
"NO WAY! Dude! She's like . . . cool, man!"  
  
"I know! She asked for my phone number!"  
  
"Wicked, man! That means she can call you!" Adam couldn't believe his friends were this stupid.  
  
!&&^!%*#&@)*&!**(%&)*(!&($  
Hailie began walking home since her friends left early and she wasn't planning on getting a ride from her brother Brian. As she left the main gates he started thinking about Adam again, nothing else would pass her mind. She completely started drifting off and she couldn't help it. As she was walking, she walked carelessly and already forgot since her mind was so far off thinking about Adam. As she got to the crossing street, it was time for the cars to pass but she kept walking anyway. The car honked soundlessly and Hailie stopped in her tracks as the car came to a unexpected halt. Adam and James came out of the car to see Hailie standing there clueless.  
  
"Are you alright Hailie?" Adam asked as he walked up to her  
  
"Oh um, yeah I'm okay sorry I wasn't thinking" Hailie replied.  
  
"Well maybe I should walk you home, hey James! I'll talk to you later!"  
  
"Alright dude! See ya later!" James got back into the rusted orange car and drove off as the other cars began to pass again.  
  
"So what were you thinking about that made you so out of it?"  
  
"Oh nothing really. I guess im just tired."  
  
"Oh okay well where do you live?"  
  
"Just around the corner at the end of that street" Hailie pointed down the street and looked back at Adam who was starting straight at her not paying attention to anything she just said.  
  
Finally aware of her starting at him she finally got back into reality and said" Oh ill walk you all the way then." As they continued walking, there was an awkward silence for a while and they both tried to strike up a conversation. They ended up talking at the same time and both blushed and Adam said "Oh go on, what were you about to say?"  
  
"Oh its nothing what were you about to say?" Hailie replied as they stopped at her front step.  
  
"Well I was wondering if you wanted to come to see me play with the band on Saturday night at James' garage."  
  
"Sure what time?" Hailie asked excitedly  
  
"Around 9 o'clock to 10:30"  
  
"Alright ill be there! Hey ill call you later about the project alright?"  
  
"Okay talk to you then." Adam replied and waited until she entered the door. As soon as she closed the door, he sighed and walked to his house. On the way there he felt happy that she would come and see the band play. He had to tell James, so as soon as he got home he picked up the phone and dialed James' number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Oh hi Mrs. Grant, is James home?"  
  
*(&@$*&!*&%  
  
A/N= Me and my friend Shireen kept switching of writing skills on this chapter! Well more coming soon! Please review! Flames welcome. 


	2. the band

A/N= woo hoo! I WANNA TACO! Dude! Invader Zim is back on tv! THANK YOU TO ALL THAT HAVE SENT COMPLAINING LETTERS TO NICK SAYING HOW MUCH YOU LOVE I.Z.!!! I missed GIR so much!!! He's so cute! Btw- this is a collaboration story between Shireen and me! lol  
  
Disclaimer= Adam belongs to me! Hailie was Shireens idear! So was the plot!  
  
On to the story!!!  
()!*(%$_@*(%*@*!()*()*%%()!*!  
"Yes, hold on, Adam." Mrs. Grant Answered back.  
  
"HEEEYY MAAAAAAAN!!! How's it goin?" James idiotically yelled into the phone. Adam can here the ''I be an retarded'' song by 'They Might Be Giants' in the back ground ((A/N= I am retaded-ed-doo dooo doe do do doooO!! =D ))  
  
"Pretty rad man, pretty rad. Doooooooooooooooooooooooooood! Guess what, man!!"  
  
"UUUUUUUUUUUUUHHhhhhhhHHHHhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhh . . . hold on . . ."  
  
"That's ok, man. Take your time."  
  
"UUUhhhhhhh . . . what?!"  
  
"Hailie, the hot babe-arino, is coming to see the band! Isn't that wicked awesome?!"  
  
"Yeah! Hey aren't we playing Saturday?! DUDE! I have to polish my triangle!! Oh no! I have to go! Duty calls, you know."  
  
"I understand, man. See yeah, cutie pants!" ((A/N= Johnny Bravo . . .))  
  
"Awww- I feel so loved!" With that James hung up and got up to go watch Late Night with Conan O'Brien.  
  
()!&*^%&^%&^!@!()*()*!(%(*&^*@%^  
Saturday came quickly, because . . . it was sort of . . . well . . .12 hours away . . . anyhoo-  
  
Hailie got ready to see the band, supposedly called 'The Truth Enlaces'. Adam plays lead guitar ((A/N=der der!!)) James plays the triangle and cowbell, some dude named Dave plays background Guitar, Some weird chick plays the bass, Aaron jams on the drums, and, but of course. 2 trumpets, one trombone, and a saxophone are in there too. One of the trumpeters, Glen, sings.  
The time came for Hailie to leave and so she did. Ask arrived about 5 minutes early.  
  
((Hailies P.O.V.)) wow this place is big I wonder how they got the owner to let them play here. Oooo theres Adam!  
  
Hailie walked over to him and smiled warmly and said 'hi am I to early?'  
  
"Oh hey hailie! Glad you can make it! Your just a little early but its okay let me introduce you to everyone else besides James." Adam said happily  
  
"Ey I heard that man! That hurts!" James laughed out jokingly.  
  
After Adam introduced hailie to everyone the place was beginning to get packed the band decided she shouldget down from the stage so she could have a front row seat. But because hailie was in a skirt Adam volunteered to help her down. Elle, the bass player whispered to James, "wow I havent seen him so gentle with any girl before, is he smoking or is it love?"  
  
"Elle, I think its love!" James replied in a girly day-dreamed voice making girl smooshes and flaring his lashes while trying not to crack up  
  
"oh shut up James" elle duly replied as she went back to backstage and finished getting ready.  
  
"Thanks Adam,"  
  
"No problem, um do you wanna grab somthing to eat after the show?"  
  
"Sure id love to, ill talk to you after the show!"  
  
Adam walked off feeling better about getting a load off his back since he had secretly been wanting to spend some more time alone with hailie  
  
wow, he asked to me to go eat with him later! How cool! Ill finally get some more time alone with him!  
  
The show started and was awsome it turned out Adam was pretty skilled when it came to his guitar.  
  
throughout the show Adam kept staring over at hailie who was is awe at how well he worked his guitar and how everthing in the band wasnt skilled. As the show came to an end the band decided to play one last song for their auidence which was surprisingly big since the band was so well known.  
  
Glen started off singing:  
  
well, there you are again!  
  
Watching me.  
  
I see you every day,  
  
But its not like i dont want to.  
  
Im not the kind of guy that would be with a girl like you  
  
But your so perfect  
  
your smile, your face, your brightness  
  
and thats not all, no thats not all.  
  
Well there you are again!  
  
Why must you torture me every day?  
  
My hopes, my dreams, my future  
  
is filled with you.  
  
Do i cross your mind at all?  
  
Do i cross your mind at all?  
  
Well now i hope your happy.  
  
My heart is filled with bruises  
  
well im sick with all the muses  
  
i see you everyday  
  
i see you everyday  
Glen ended the song, screaming and pointed at Adam for the lead. Hailie gasped as he winked at her. She couldn't wait after the show.  
*!&*)!_!&*%&_*@ A/N= you like? Thanks to Courtney for the lyrics! No one can steal! Its all hers!1 thanks to shireen for writing most of it! HAPPY BIRDAY KIMMMMMY!!!! =D 


End file.
